Surprise's
by svufan101
Summary: i don't really know how the summaries go. But this is how i think season 7 will start off with from the season finale of season 6. Ziva tortured and killed the team thinking Ziva is dead.. but is she really? & who is the redhead?
1. The Beginning

_This is my first story; I would appreciate some advice if you have any. Thank You I hope you like the fan-fic. _

_Post: Season 6 Finale this is how I think Season 7 would be like._

(Ziva POV)

'How long has it been since they're stopped torturing me? I'm in really steep? or was it deep? oh yes it's I'm in really deep'

As soon she trailed off deeper in thought the door open and an middle-aged eastern man in an Israeli an uniform.

"I want all the information you have on NCIS" His breathe reeked of cigar's.

"No, I'm loyal to NCIS, what makes you think I will give anything up?"

"If you want to live I suggest you start talking, too bad daddy can't help you out of this situation that you have gotten yourself in."

'Does my father have anything to do with this, he told me to make an aliyah to him and to Mossad to finish what Michael no Rivkin started. I do not want to dis-obey my father, but then I don't know who my friends and who my enemies are anymore…. So many people have lost my trust the only person I trust is Gibbs. Oh Gibbs I feel so bad for leaving NCIS, I miss Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, even Tony, I know I should be angry with him, but he swore he was telling me the truth. After all I do know how Michael gets when he's angry.'

"Speak!" The man spit in my face if I wasn't to hammered up wait no banged up I would've punched him straight back to Israeli.

"I've never been a traitor for NCIS and I'm not going to start my loyalty lies with them."

"Fine have it your way, I'll be back with your torture you'll crack soon enough just like I heard you cracked in Cairo with the dead director what was her name?? Ahh yes Director Jennifer Shepherd; too bad I heard she dies. I also heard it was your fault and that silly partner of yours Anthony DiNozzo, am I correct?

Silence.. 'He's finally gone I don't regret not giving away NCIS information, I regret that I ever listened to my father and stayed back in Israeli when I should be with my real family at NCIS.

God.. I wonder what their doing at NCIS right now….

(Washington D,C NCIS Headquarters' Bullpen)

Back in Washington the team were all in the Bullpen including Ducky Palmer and Abby. They were all trying to figure out where Ziva was. Before when she went to Israeli she at least kept in contact with McGee or Abby. It's been 2 months and it feels like Ziva never existed. They tried to hack into Mossad and see where Ziva was but the search always ended up with nothing.

Gibbs was frustrated for leaving one of his agents behind. He hoped that Ziva would change her mind in a week or 3. Every time he thinks he's gotten a lead on where Ziva may be it always turns up to be an dead end. The director wants him to hire a new agent to replace Ziva. He just couldn't think of any one that was good enough to replace her. He kept hoping that one day she would walk out of the elevator and come back to work, and come back to where she really belonged.

Abby hasn't given up trying to contact Ziva, she knew if she could just talk to Ziva she could convince her to come back, or at least have her think about it. But no use there its like Ziva never existed her lines are disconnect her email account was canceled; she didn't know what to do, she even thought about quitting but she Gibb slapped herself and got back to work on trying to find Ziva. It's only been 2 months and the team is devasted Gibbs wont talk to anyone, Tony is putting a guard around himself and not let anyone within 10 feet of it. McGee, he's trying to do anything but think how much he misses Ziva. Even Ducky misses telling Ziva his old childhood stories, Palmer has no one to teach him how to fight, Ziva had been training him for a while. The Director even misses Ziva I can see it when he asks me why I keep looking for her. First Kate's gone, then Jenny and now Ziva left them too. But no way was she giving up all she needed were her babies and her Caf-Pow and she was going to find Ziva no matter how long it took!

McGee was having a hard time adjusting. He missed the way Ziva & Tony would play pranks on him he would never admit it but he loved it when they did that, he made him feel like he was apart of the team even if he was a probie, he loved Ziva like a sister and hearing that she wasn't coming just nearly teared him apart. He helped Abby look for Ziva for 36 hours straight, and he would put all his energy to finding her. No matter how long it took. The team needed Ziva back more than anything.

Tony couldn't stop feeling guilty cause it was his fault she stayed, because he killed Rivkin and Ziva couldn't stand to even be his partner, after all he did kill her partner. He doesn't blame her but he just wishes that she wouldn't have stayed at least she couldn't came back to NCIS been partnered with McGee even with Gibbs. He called her every night but the line was always disconnected but he never stopped trying he hoped she would pick up and tell him she was coming back. Ha. Like that would happen she looked like she wanted to kill him when they were in Israel. Tony missed her so much that he realized something that he had feelings for Ziva that were stronger than friend feelings but soul mate feelings. He remembered when she tried to bring up soul-mates but he made a joke of it instead of talking to her, maybe they would've had a chance in the past, maybe just maybe. He wished Ziva would at least call them, he prays every night that she's alright at least alive and healthy, and that maybe just maybe she would come to NCIS to come to her real family.

"Gibbs, my office NOW!" yelled the Director of NCIS above the balcony.

Gibbs stormed his way up the stairs practically ran into the directors office. He walked in and saw Leon sitting at the desk, he got flash backs of Jenny sitting there, how badly he missed her but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"You and your team need to stop looking for Ziva." Leon spoke in as much authority as he could.

Gibbs looked murderous " && why the hell do we need to stop looking for her??" he replied harshly.

" I received a call from the deputy director of Mossad earlier this morning at 0300 to be exact he woke me up."

"Well do I need to say please for you to tell me what was so damn Important Leon?"

"Gibbs, this is a direct order for your Boss stop looking for her, you wont find her."

"and how do you know this director?"

"She's dead Gibbs. Apparently the Deputy Director received a video footage of a couple of HAMAS terrorist torturing Ziva for information. Jethro you were right, Ziva was always loyal she NCIS, I should never have doubted you."

"Why did they torture her Leon? & Damn right I knew Ziva was always loyal."

"Gibbs, they tortured her for information about NCIS, they tortured her for weeks we're not even sure for how long. The HAMAS send the deputy director a letter and photos and video footage of torturing her and in the end she died . The note said : Deputy Director Of Mossad: we have your daughter and office Ziva David. She's just like you tough to break; foolish girl she could've just gave us the information about NCIS and she wouldn't have ended up dead. Hmm.. look's like you lost all of your children Director. I really hoped it wouldn't end this way but I guess it did. Ziva and I had an interesting chat. Too bad you wont know what it was about. Look's like you & NCIS were wrong she wasn't a rouge officer, she was very loyal and stupid and her stupidity had gotten her killed. Tell NCIS that Ziva wont be returning to them. Round 3 is over Director. Look's like I've won, you've lost all your children and I hope you suffer the way I suffered after you killed my entire family. Now you know what it's liked to loose your family and all the people that you've loved.

Good-bye Eli…

"Gibbs I'm sorry, the reason why she never contacted your team was .. she was dead the whole time. I'm truly sorry that you had to loose another agent especially as good as David. You need to choose a replacement now that.. Well you know she's never coming back I'm sorry Jethro."

"Don't give me this crap Leon you thought she was a traitor, and now your saying how good of an agent she was. You thought she was dis-loyal but she was loyal to you me and the agencies the whole time and you thought otherwise so don't give me this BULL-SHIT about how sorry you are. Have a nice day director and no I will not pick a replacement for Ziva, no one could ever replace her."

"JETHRO!"

Was the last thing Gibbs heard as he slammed the door of the Director's Office and walked down the stairs to face his team and tell him the horrible news. As he rounded the corner to get into the bullpen he saw the looks on his team, some hopeful that Ziva may be coming back.

"Boss? what's going on??" DiNozzo questioned.

"Gibbs?" Abby piped up.

"I … Uh. I figured why Ziva hasn't been able to make contact with us." He regrets having to tell his team the death of another team member, he doesn't know if they will be able to get through this one Ziva left a big hole.

"tell us!!" DiNozzo pretty much screamed.

"She's been tortured for weeks, we're not sure how long, but the director of Mossad had received intel that HAMAS has captured Ziva and tortured her for information of NCIS, she never gave it up." he looked down at the ground he couldn't bare to see the teams looks after he tells them…"HAMAS killed her, she was loyal to NCIS to Mossad to everyone that thought she wasn't."

Abby was in tears, sobbing, McGee embraced her in a tight hug and hit his face in her shoulder to hide the tears that were streaming down his face. Ducky bowed his head and let tears flow freely down his cheek how much he will miss that girl. Palmer was too shocked to do anything he couldn't believe that Ziva could really be dead. Tony was worst of them all his face read divested. Gibbs even had tears streaming down he didn't care if anyone saw he pretty much lost a daughter he thought Ziva as his daughter and he just lost another one. They were all mourning for their friend. Gibbs knew that his team would never be the same after this.

Somewhere in Washington D,C.

(Ziva POV)

"Jenny are you sure we are safe??"

"Yes Ziva we're finally back. We need to hide-out somewhere HAMAS has gave your father intel that you are dead and knowing him he probably already to Leon who told Gibbs who told the team. We need to lay low for a while. & when it's time, we will go to the team but now is not safe."

"Your right Jenny, look I know some old Mossad safe house's that we don't use anymore, let's lay low there for a while."

As they disappeared into the dark night sky, the team thinking Ziva dead, but really she was closer to them then they would've ever expected, even Jenny was back. But only if they knew….

_Chapter 1 is over…_

_If people like the story I will update. _

_Reviews are welcome!! :) _

_if you have any tips or advice please feel free to tell me, I don't know if I did this all correctly please don't critis to much it's after all my first fan-fic. _

_Thank You For Reading!! :)_

_-- D :)_


	2. Help!

Hey guys! I know you were expecting an update.

but I'm having a bit of writers block…

I have an idea on where I want to go with the story but I want some of your opinions on how you guys would like the next chapter to be like… I've started on the beginning of it, but I would like to see if you guys have an input on what you would like to happen in that chapter..

Thanks!

I'll update ASAP!

* I'm thinking about updating sometime maybe this weekend or defiantly on Monday.

Your help will be greatly appreciated !!

-- D


	3. Tearful GoodBye's

_alright looks like I'm finally updating! I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter!! _

(Washington D,C Bullpen)

"It's time. Go get Abby; McGee." Gibbs spoke softly, even too softly McGee barely understood him.

The team was getting ready to attend Ziva's funeral. She was to buried in America; her father thought that, that was the least he could do for Gibbs and his team after all they held him responsible for Ziva's death.

McGee returned with Abby and they were on their way, even the director rode with them in the government car even though they had to take two. It was Gibbs, Director and Tony in one car. McGee, Abby, and Ducky in the other. Palmer went by himself.

Once they arrived at the cemetery they couldn't help but get flashbacks of bearing_(idk how to spell bearing or burring wow that is confuses anyways..) _Kate and the ex-director Jennifer Shepherd.

"Today we gather to lay in rest Ziva David Mossad Officer and also Special Agent of NCIS.( Gibbs and the Director managed to pull some strings and give Ziva the title that she deserved "Special Agent."

"… in god we pray, amen."

As the Rabbi/Priest _( I didn't know how Jewish funerals took place to I mixed it up on what I saw on Kate's funeral.) _finished.

Each of the team member walked up to Ziva coffin place a bright red rose on top where an American flag was placed and also and Israelian layed.

Gibbs was the first to place a rose, this funeral he made sure that he wouldn't miss. After all Ziva was like a daughter to him, and he swore he wouldn't be late for it. He got flashbacks as he stood in front of the coffin: Ziva shooting Ari to save him. Ziva saving Ducky. Ziva bringing him back from his amnesia. Ziva asking for his help. Ziva almost getting killed why undercover. Each flashback was a blow to his heart, all those flashbacks told him how amazing Ziva David really was, she would do anything in her power to protect the team and for that Gibbs never got a chance to thank her for it. He knew that Ziva left a big hole, a hole that wasn't going away any time soon.

"I'm sorry Ziver I wasn't there to save you. Semper Fi."

Abby forced herself to go next, she promised herself she wouldn't cry, she promised she would be strong for the tough Ninja chick. but she just couldn't she was after all her best friend. They had a rough patch at the beginning, but they got through it. After all she did save the team many times and she was grateful for that. Ziva helped the team deal with losing Kate. But Abby could tell that Ziva was devasted when they lost the director. They were close and Abby could see that, but she never got the story on what happened in Cairo. She broke down crying as she reached the coffin. She placed a black rose, beside where Gibbs had placed his. She couldn't believe she lost another best friend she doesn't think she'll be able to ever move on after losing Ziva.

"I miss you Ziva, I wish that you didn't have to leave us like Kate and Jenny did."

Next was McGee he couldn't help but feel a bit responsible maybe if he had worked harder stayed up longer they could've found her before it was too late. but he knew that wasn't true hell even Gibbs told him that there was no way that they would've known. He prayed that Gibbs was kidding when he said that Ziva was captured by HAMAS and tortured and killed. He just can't deal with all of this. He finally let the tear that he was holding back roll down he cheek and end up on the coffin. He can't help but think back to when he shot that metro cop, Ziva was there for him. He never got a chance to thank her for sticking by him. He hoped Ziva was with Kate and Jenny. I bet their comparing stories on how much a womanizer Tony is. Ha. He could just picture they talking about Tony and laughing. God he wished that time could go backwards and that Gibbs would've pushed her and pushed her to come back with them to the states. Bu I guess you can't dwell on the past forever..

"I'll miss you Ziva, I'm glad we met." as that was being said he gently placed the red rose by where Gibbs and Abby placed theirs.

Ducky stepped forward. He was actually kind of glad on not being able to perform the autopsy, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Ziva was… just so extraordinary. He remember she would come down to autopsy, drink tea with him and listen to all of his childhood stories she even shared some of hers; but that was a very rare occasion if she did so. He couldn't help but drift back to when she saved his life. He just wished her would've been able to return that debt to her.

"My dear, it was a pleasure to have known you." placing a rose down on the coffin.

Palmer he had no idea how to react him and Ziva weren't close but she taught him some of her special Mossad ninja tricks. He couldn't but feel grateful towards her, she was the only one that treated him like he was apart of the team. He wished that he could've gotten to know Ziva just like the team had.

"Ziva, god I don't know what to say, you were an amazing friend thank you." placing a rose on top of the ones that were already there.

Director Vance stepped forward, he couldn't help but feel responsible. After all he thought of her as a traitor, but all the evidence pointed her that she indeed was. He should've listen to his gut, much rather Gibbs gut when it was saying she wasn't and that you were being crazy.

"I'm sorry Ziva." and with that he placed the rose on her coffin and walked towards Gibbs and his team well what was left of it.

Tony, he made sure that he was the last person to say good-bye to her. He wanted her alive and not death, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for killing Rivkin, He wanted his partner back, he most importantly wanted her best friend back. Mostly he wanted to tell her that he loved her, he loved her more than he had ever loved a women. It hurt him when he found out she was with Rivkin. He was jealous he admits it but he would never admit it out loud to anyone. He let the tears flow down his cheeks. He didn't care that there were people there watching as he cried, hell he cried harder the night before.

"Zi I'm so sorry. I wish I would've had the guts to tell you sooner I loved you." he kissed the rose and set it among the others, and walked towards Gibbs.

Now that the team was done saying their good-bye they lowered her down to the ground. As shots were being heard in saluting her. They all said one last good-bye to their dearly beloved co-worker, friend, family member, and to one person their true love.

_REVIEW :) thnx!_


	4. UhOh

_continued from "Tearful Good-Byes" what the team didn't know was that there were two stranger's watching them._

(Washington D,C Cemetery)

As the team were making their way back to HQ, they hadn't noticed two strangers lurking around. Well at least they weren't strangers.

"Jen I feel bad, the team is in so much pain I don't want them to have to go through this." Ziva whispered to her friend.

"I know Ziva I know trust me. It's the only way for now, when it's time we'll tell the team everything for now we can't and you know that." kindly explained to her friend for the millionth time in the last 25 minutes.

"Yes, you are right. I just wish… *sigh* never mind."

"I know how it feels Ziva watching the people you love grieve. I had to do it and I'm having to do it for another time."

"I'm sorry Jen. I don't know how you put up with me." she chuckled softly.

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Let's get back." Ziva suddenly announced.

As they were walked down the street they went down different streets. One was behind the other more to the front. Watching if anyone was following.

Ziva was too preoccupied with thinking about the team, she ran into a very depressed DiNozzo. She wanted to just jump out and hug him and make all the pain go away.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." as he looked up he looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes and saw Ziva his Ziva. He blinked a couple of times to see if he wasn't just hallucinating he wasn't!

"Zee, is that you?"

Oh no Oh no! What do I do? Lie. So she did.

"Excuse me? No my name is Sophie Randers." She improvised.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am, you just look like a friend that I just lost."

"Please don't call me Ma'am I don't like people calling me that. I'm sorry about your friend but I must be on my way." she quickly got out of there before he had a chance to say anything else.

Wait a minute! It clicked in Tony head. Sophie ? wasn't that Ziva's name when they went undercover as married assassins? And Randers wasn't that the dead man walking last name? Not like being called 'Ma'am?' Those deep brown chocolate eyes that she had it is Ziva!

"Ziva! Ziva! Come back!" Tony shouted as loud as he could, but she was long way gone and people around were giving him strange looks.

"Tony, Ziva's not coming back, she's dead remember." Abby stated softly.

"No Abs, your wrong I just saw her! I swear it, that women was Ziva she had her eyes and her name Sophie Randers?? Oddly familiar. She's alive I know it!" Tony explain in one quick breathe.

"No Tony, she's not alive she's dead, come on we're going back to NCIS." Abby tried to reason with him the whole way back but there was no way in changing his mind. She just hoped that it was true and that this was just a big misunderstanding.

(Hideout)

"Ziva! You were close to giving away your cover, you know how close Tony came to figuring out it was you, hell he even did figure it out he shouted your name so loud it could be heard all the way to Asia." Jenny stated.

"I'm sorry Jenny it's just when he looked into my eyes, I just wanted to tell him right then and there but I didn't I got out of there, and he never confirmed if it was me or not so the team will probably she just tell him he was seeing things." Ziva replied sadly.

"Ziva we have to be a lot more careful, who knows what'll happen if we run into one of the team members again. We have to lay low for a while, after this incident."

"I know I'm sorry."

"it's alright, just try and to let it happen again. We should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, we'll probably have to go somewhere else who knows if there were any HAMAS undercover by there and heard his little outburst." Jenny stated quietly.

"Understood. Good Night Jenny."

"Night Ziva."

_I figured I at least owed you guys two chapters. most of you thought I updated on the other one. I'm sorry about that. I know how badly you wanted me to continue. _

_REVIEW ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED! _

_&& Any more advice you guys may have!! _

_Thanks for reading! && Reviewing. If you guys like it I may even update really soon I need at least 10 -15 reviews since it's two chapters before I update. _

_--D_


	5. The Truth comes out

_Hey everyone! I'm back for another chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! _

_xx - D_

_----_

_previously on "surprises" _

_"Ziva we have to be a lot more careful, who knows what'll happen if we run into one of the team members again. We have to lay low for a while, after this incident."_

_"I know I'm sorry."_

_"it's alright, just try and to let it happen again. We should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, we'll probably have to go somewhere else who knows if there were any HAMAS undercover by there and heard his little outburst." Jenny stated quietly._

_"Understood. Good Night Jenny."_

_"Night Ziva."_

---

NCIS Headquarters- (Takes place after Tony ran into Ziva, after her "funeral".)

Elevator Dings. The team steps out. They all have long faces, Abby has make-up running down her face, McGee you can see the tear streak face, Gibbs has his marine face on, Ducky also has a sad face on, Palmer also does, Director Vance has his mask on also, just like Gibbs. Tony, they would've thought that Tony would have a sad face on too, but he had his concentrating face on.

'I'm sure that was Ziva! But why did she run-away from me? I thought she was dead? Could she really be alive and her in D,C? God I hope so. Maybe if I tell the team, we could find her. Tony thought.

"Guys, Ziva's not dead." Tony suddenly spoke.

"Tony." Abby said Softly "We buried her today, she's gone I'm sorry Tony."

"Tony, your in denial. She's not coming back. Even though we all want her to she's not coming back!" McGee said but by the end he started to shout. He apologized and left the squad room.

"Timmy wait!" Abby shouted she went to see if he was alright.

" DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke softly also, Tony barely even heard him. "She's gone I'm sorry. I know it's hard to accept but you have to Tony, " Tony couldn't believe it, Gibbs said he's sorry? Why is he sorry. I know she's not dead why wont they believe me?

"No! I know she's alive I saw her today! I know that I saw her, she alive Gibbs wy wont anyone believe me?! I would know if my partner was really dead. Gibbs you have to trust me!" Tony spoke with such determination that Gibbs decided to see if she was really alive or dead.

"Alright Tony, Where did you see her?"

"When we were exiting the cemetery I went for a walk down the street and I ran into a women, when I turned around I saw her deep chocolate brown eyes boss. I said that I was sorry ma'am she said she didn't like being called ma'am. it's Ziva I know it is! Those eyes boss, and she never did like being called ma'am I know its her! I shouted her name but she kept walking as if she didn't even know me. Boss you got to believe me I'm not lying here. " Tony said, almost out of breathe from explaining to his boss about what happened.

"Tony, none of us can deal with this right now. Go home. Get some rest. We will all figure this out tomorrow. " Gibbs said, while he walked away.

"Alright Boss, I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said and picked up his things and left.

Soon after the whole team left to go home and grieve some more on their loss.

Gibbs went to his boat and his bourbon.

Abby went to get burt, and went to McGee's.

Ducky went home to help his mother.

Director Vance stayed.

Tony went to his apartment, but got sick of it. So he went to Ziva's. Even if it was burned from the explosion.

--

Elsewhere.

"Ziva, where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"To find Tony, I need to explain this to him Jenny."

"No Ziva, I thought we talked about this you can't! It's still not safe."

"Jenny, Tony probably already told the team about our encounter, let me just o and talk to him and tell him that he can't tell anyone not event he team that I'm still alive I need to explain this to him I just have to Jen,." Ziva said.

"Alright lay low." Jenny said as she walked back into the kitchen "And be back before dinner!"

"Alright Jen thanks!" Ziva said as she ran out the door.

---

Ziva couldn't find Tony at his apartment, so she went walking around to see where he might be, then she saw him by her burned out apartment. She slowly walked up to him making sure no-one was out there.

"Tony.." Ziva spoke softly. He looked up..

"Z.. Ziva?" Tony was surprised he had no idea what to say he just couldn't believe it was really her!

"Tony, I need you to do me a favor, you can't tell anyone not even the team that you saw me, it's not safe for Jen and I quiet yet."

"Woah what? Jen? What's going on Ziva?"

"Tony I can not explain all of this right now, Jen is alive, I'm alive but you can not tell anyone is that understood?" Ziva spoke " I promise to explain everything to you, but right now I can't I came to tell you, that you have to keep this a secret, if they find out that the team is looking for me they'll know."

"Okay Okay Ziva. But for how long, and who are you running from,?"

"HAMAS Goodbye Tony and don't look for us, you wont find us. But we'll always be there just remember that Tony. " Ziva said as she walked away into the dark night leaving Tony.

He watched her walk away he didn't want to let her go, but he knew that he had to.

"Bye Zee." he spoke to no-one in particular.

--

Next Day.

As Tony walked into the bull-pen, Gibbs walked up to him.

"Alright Tony, tell us all again about Ziva."

"No, It was a mistake, I guess if I walked to just about anyone I would've seen Ziva but I know that it wasn't her. " He spoke softly hating that he had to lie to his boss again.

"Tony, yesterday I saw the determination in your eyes to get me to believe you what happened?"

'Ziva happened' he thought "Nothing boss. Just forget about it" He walked away from his boss placed his things on the ground and got to work not wanting to be disturbed.

Gibbs knew something was going on, but he just didn't know what. He could feel that Tony wasn't telling him everything. He sighed. "Alright." and walked away to go and get himself some coffee he knew he was going to need it.

---

Unknown location.

"So Ziva, how was talking to Tony?" Jenny asked.

"It was okay, I'm surprised he didn't get into an argument with me, he said he understood and that he wouldn't tell anyone. " Ziva spoke softly remember last night.

"Okay, well I got some intel on the HAMAS group that had you. Looks like they've been caught and interrogated."

"What? Caught by who?" Ziva was so surprised.

"Mossad Ziva, your father made sure that they caught the men that killed his daughter. He killed every single one, so my informent tells me." Jenny spoke. Eyeing Ziva really carefully.

"So does that mean we don't have to hide anymore?"

"No Ziva, we have to stay in hiding until your death dies down. Who knows if there is a HAMAS group here."

"Alright , Jen but how long?"

" A couple of months Ziva, I'm sorry I know that this isn't easy trust me I wanted to go back to the team. But I couldn't. " Jenny said.

"I understand Jen, I guess all that we can do is watch out for the team on the sidebars right?"

"It's side lines Ziva" Jenny chuckled.

"ugh whatever" Ziva said frustrated with her English once again.

---

5 Months later. The team is at a Crime Scene.

"Alright Duck, what do we have here?" Gibbs spoke.

" Looks like two gun-shot wounds to the chest. The second piercing his heart. There are some defensive wounds around his arms, but I'll know more when we get him back to autopsy." Ducky spoke.

"Mr. Palmer get the gurney please."

"Yes Doctor." He rushed off.

"Alright, DiNozzo Bag and tag, McGee photos, Zi.. McGee sketch." He couldn't believe that after 5 months he still wanted to call Ziva's name out.

(sighs) "Alright let's get to work people." Gibbs spoke.

"Is the boss alright" McGee spoke.

"No McDork he's not in the 5 month anniversary since we buried Ziva." Tony spoke with ice in his voice.

" I know Tony." McGee said as he walked away to start taking pictures and sketching.

(sighs) 'Ziva, come on I hate seeing the team like this, even Abby isn't back to her old self yet no one is. It kills me that can't tell them' he thought. His thought were broken by the room that he just walked past he walked back and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Boss! In here!" Tony shouted.

"What is it Tony?"

"Look."

In the room there were photos of Ziva from a distance but also another women it was Jenny. They were speechless they didn't know what to say.

"Maybe they were from before Boss." Tony spoke.

"DiNozzo do you know something that I don't?"

" uh no boss"

"Alright well get to work then I want all of these collected as evidence." Gibbs said as he walked away from the room.

"Got it Boss"

Soon after they were finished at the crime scene and were back at the bull-pen.

"Did ballistics get back on what kind of gun shot our petty officer?"

"Yeah Boss, I'm trying to get the information now." McGee spoke as he typed on his keyboard.

McGee just about fell out of his chair with what picture popped up onto his screen.

" Boss your not going to believe what I just found."

"What McGee?"

"The person that the gun is registered to is .. is.. "

"Me."

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes it was Jenny, standing right in front of him.

"Jen? Is that really you?"

"Yes Jethro I can't stay long, I just needed to tell you something you have to stop investigating this murder. It's not safe yet and they will figure out that me and Ziva are still alive. Please Jethro. " As that being said she turned to walk out of the bull-pen, but ran into Tony instead.

"Jenny I mean director."

"Tony I haven't been the director for a year"

"What's going on where's Ziva?"

"I can't tell you I have to go, I've spent too much time here then necessary, I have to go. Ziva is safe we're both safe but we wont be if you don't let me go. it's not safe yet Tony. Bye." She said as she walked out of the bull-pen.

"Tony what in the hell is going on here?" Gibbs spoke, Tony could sense also the hurt and anger in his boss's voice. Oh joy this is going to be fun he thought.

"Ziva and Jenny are alive boss, Ziva said I couldn't say anything. I'm Sorry." Tony spoke quietly.

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. They were alive. He stormed out of the bull-pen leaving a confused McGee and a very sorry DiNozzo.

---

_Alright well I'm getting a cramp in my wrist, so I'm going to stop writing now. _

_Review! _

_I need at least 30 reviews! _

_before I'm going to update! _

_Thanks for reading!!_

_xx- D_


End file.
